


Desperation

by kitausu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, daddybek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: They had discussed the sort of thing before, in the hazy post moments where Yuri's defenses were down and words slipped out that he normally kept locked away.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I almost posted this as an anon but I'm too lazy to figure out how to do it so...sorry about this.

They had discussed the sort of thing before, in the hazy post moments where Yuri's defenses were down and words slipped out that he normally kept locked away. 

"I like...I like the feeling of...like I'm going to burst...like I'm so desperate I can't breathe and--" 

He cut himself off, cheeks flushed fever hot as he tucked his head under Otabek's chin in an attempt to hide. 

For several long moments, Beka said nothing, his hand just rubbing soothingly up and down Yuri's back like a metronome, like a clock ticking down the lengthy seconds. 

"If you want to do it, let's do it." 

The straight forward way Otabek spoke had Yuri squirming, curling even closer into his boyfriend's side. 

"I don't--I mean I want, but--"

For once, Beka didn't make him struggle through the end of the sentence, hugging him closer and grounding him. 

"Don't worry. I won't make you tell me when." 

And in that moment, Yuri had felt so relieved, had loved Otabek so much for just getting him and knowing what he needed and when to push. 

Except, it is nearly a month later, and Yuri is dying. He agreed, reluctantly and after much prodding, to help Victor and Yuuri with the Hasetsu animal adoption event because Victor has been so annoying crying “Yurio, the animals need us!" 

Yuri had known he would regret the decision, he just hadn't known for what reason. 

He was supposed to be accepting adoption applications, stationed in the shade of a tent at the perimeter of the event. The problem was that all he could focus on was how desperately he was clenching his thighs closed against the rush threatening to break inside of him. 

"How are you feeling, Yura?" 

Otabek's voice was a ghost of hot breath at his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and forcing him to clench down hard on his over full bladder with shock.

The whine that escaped his lips was all he could manage. He wanted to slump back against Otabek's chest for comfort but any movement just put more pressure on his stomach and he already wasn't sure how long he could hold it anymore. 

"Close?"

Yuri nodded frantically, gasping as Otabek's cool fingers cupped the side of his neck tenderly. 

"If you need to go, you know what to say, kitten." 

Yuri did know what to say. But, Yuuri and Victor were only so far off, and the general public only a few feet farther than that.

He dropped his head, air hissing between his teeth and obscuring his face from view behind a curtain of hair.  

"Yura--?"

"Please, please Daddy, I need to pee."

Beka couldn't stop the groan ripped from his chest and it was comforting to Yuri that he wasn't the only one affected. 

"Of course, kitten, let me take care of you." 

Otabek's hands were firm and assured as he guided Yuri up from the chair and tucked him into his side. 

They made it only a few feet from the tent before Yuuri rushed forward, concern flashing across his face. Thankfully Beka waved him away before he could stop them, continuing their way towards the restrooms. 

Except, Beka completely bi-passed the door to the hot spring, instead pulling him back behind towards the abandoned hot spring. 

"Beka, where--?"

Otabek hushed him softly as he continued to pull him past the pools and directed Yuri to stand in the grass.

"Okay, Yura." 

Yuri went for his belt, but Otabek hummed a negative tone that had him stopping halfway. 

"Pee your pants, kitten." 

Heat flashed through him like wild fire. Beka's words pierced through every nerve as the words replayed in his head. 

_Pee your pants_

Just as quickly, a calm settled over him. His Daddy gave him permission, _wanted_ him to pee his pants even. 

The first splash of wet came with a relief so strong his knees nearly buckled. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to, the hot liquid streaming down his legs and soaking the fabric. It seemed to go on forever, each new pulse soaking him to the skin until both his legs were soaked.

As the stream eventually slowed, he could feel himself collapsing forward, quickly caught up in Beka's hold, saving his knees. 

"Good, kitten. Always so good for me, baby." 

The combination of his words and the rush of hormones was so strong, Yuri felt exhaustion swiftly falling over him like a veil. He fumbled clumsily at Otabek's belt but his hands were gently pushed away. 

"No, Yura." 

Yuri frowned sleepily, letting Otabek hold all of his weight as he tried again.

"You aren't hard?" 

He could hear how slurred his words were, but the doubt was still managing to creep in around the edges. Had Beka not liked it?

"Oh, kitten. That is absolutely not the case." 

As if to prove, Otabek clasped Yuri’s hand and guided it down to where Beka’s was hard and tentinghis pants. Yuri smiled at the reassurance and the way Otabek so easily picked him up and carried him back into the house and down to their room. 

He didn't remember much after, just flashes of Beka changing his clothes and washing him off. When he finally came to, he was dressed in one of Otabek’s oversized shirts and smelling of the clean fresh soap used at the hots springs.

Beka was still rummaging around in their bags, towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he looked for his sleep pants among the jumble of their things.

“Beka?”

Otabek turned and smiled warmly at him, crossing quickly to settle on the bed at his side.

“How are you feeling, Yura?”

They were back in that post haze, and Yuri felt the words slipping off his tongue like water.

“I love you.”

Beka brightened even more, ducking to kiss his brow, the tip of his nose, the full curve of his bottom lip.

“I love you, too.”

Yuri fell asleep soon after that, curled up on top of Otabek's chest, warm and comfortable and safe. 


End file.
